


Feet of Flame

by YanagiKana



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Just Gods Kissing What, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanagiKana/pseuds/YanagiKana
Summary: There might just be a way to stay on the surface a little longer. Of course Thanatos would think of it first.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 846





	Feet of Flame

Zagreus makes it out into the world feeling well, all told. He’s getting better at this. What exactly, he’s not sure, but he can tell he’s getting better at it.

And still, despite his best efforts, he has barely passed his mother’s now-abandoned cottage when existence begins to burn him.

“It’s like standing in Asphodel out here,” he mutters to no one.

Death, as Death is wont to do, approaches. “Which is amusing, because you’d think those feet of yours—”

“Not now, Than.” He huffs and turns to face the familiar hooded figure. “Unless you’re here to carry me back.”

“These are, to some extent, your own natural causes. Perhaps you simply have an Earth allergy?”

“Seems like this Earth has a _me_ allergy.”

“Tsch. And you’ve never thought to do something about it?”

“Wh—”

“Typical. Though I suppose”—Zag groans and Than sweeps him up; Zag’s breath catches—“you could be forgiven, in this case, for not _taking a moment to think._ ”

He walks Zag over like there’s no hurry at all – Zag grasps at him with a wince of pain – and sets him on the ledge of the nearby riverbank. “Your feet, Zagreus.”

“My feet?”

“In the water. Now.”

Zagreus does as he’s told, and he feels an instant relief as the waters of the Styx cool him.

“I suppose you never stopped to think – the less mortal parts of you are having the most trouble up here, aren’t they? Your right eye hurts more than your left?” Zag has to admit it’s true, though he’s certainly not about to admit it _out loud._

Thanatos removes his neckband, releasing his cloak with a smirk and a flourish. He lays it behind Zagreus, who quirks an eyebrow, puts his hands behind his head, and lies back.

“Appreciate it, Than. Never been up here long enough to look at the sky before.” 

He notices Thanatos suppressing a flinch himself. “Wait, does this thing help?” He pats the cloak. “I mean, does it help keep _you_ from dying out here? What happens if Death dies, anyway?”

Thanatos scoffs and lays his scythe aside. He wades into the water, stopping near Zagreus’ knees, and Zag can’t help but think that Than’s looming just a little unfairly tall today.

“I suppose you thought it was just for fashion.”

Zagreus takes in the strange air – almost heavy with a sweetness he can’t place. “Well, it does suit you.” He sits up and grins. “Though I have to say, the not having it, that’s a pretty good look itself.”

It’s the first time he’s seen color come to Than’s cheeks, though it’s a golden glow, not the pink he sees in his own mirror, and – damn his rebel heart – flustering him only spurs Zagreus on. “So… now you’re wet and basically undressed, and for what, exactly? You save me here, great, but what’s your endgame? It’s just gonna give us a longer trip home.”

Thanatos scowls, and, were he not standing knee-deep in water, would have spun dramatically around to turn his back to Zagreus, but as it is, he only succeeds in splashing with a pout. “I _came_ ,” he says, “to spare you the pain. The return journey is none of _my_ concern.”

“Oh. Right. You’ve got that poof thing going on.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know. _Hi, Zag! Let’s fight! Poof! Bye Zag!_ ”

“I do not poof.”

“Well, whatever it is, I hope you won’t do it now.”

“Do you?”

“I do. I’d miss you too much.” He indulges himself a quick glance into Than’s eyes, and the desired effect – mild shock – is registering. He brushes it off as though he hadn’t noticed, and wouldn’t care if he had, and continues. “Besides, you can’t go. I’ve got your cloak.” He grabs the wooden handle lying in the grass beside him, and it seems to pulse with a familiar, comforting energy. “And your scythe.”

“You hardly have me at a disadvantage, Zagreus. If you get up, you’ll die.”

“Hmm.” Zag lifts his feet out of the water and they sizzle. He starts as a sharp pain stabs him in the chest as if from nowhere, and he returns them quickly to the water. “OK, you got a point there. Though I _could_ just jump in there.”

Thanatos smirks and moves to stand between Zagreus’s knees, hands on his hips. “I could prevent that.”

Zag braces himself against the earth and stretches, arching his back, and kicks strategically, catching Than’s knees with his heels in just the right spot – Achilles has taught him – to bring a man down. Or in this case, crashing on top of himself. Than’s weight is definitely nothing to scoff at.

Thanatos rolls his eyes and avoids Zagreus’ gaze. “And _this nonsense_ will allow your escape how?”

He ponders briefly the best way to get under Than’s skin, and settles on wrapping his arms around Than’s bare shoulders and letting his fingertips trace the lines up to the back of his neck, a move which has the delightful side effect of allowing him to get just a little bit closer to the man. If nothing else, Zagreus knows that that touch alone will keep him going for the next week at least. Maybe a month. “You say that like I need to escape. Maybe I don’t. Maybe I’ll just stay here.” He makes eye contact defiantly, waiting for Than’s riposte, staring up into those sparkling golden eyes for what seems like an eternity, even to a god. He’s prepared for an argument, he’s prepared for a struggle – he’s even prepared to die again; that’s what he’d planned on anyway.

What he is not prepared for is his body being pulled in, pressing him tight against the firm chest of his companion-in-arms. He is not prepared for Thanatos’ lips crashing into his own. But he is entirely prepared to reciprocate when he feels them meeting, giving himself up as Thanatos devours him with a hunger he had not suspected possible from the man. There seems to be no end in sight, and he pushes his hands through that silver-white hair and hums his approval, lets his mouth fall open, breathing in sharply through his nose as Than’s strong tongue delves inside and explores him. It hits the sensitive nerves at the roof of his mouth, and the tip runs over Zagreus’s own tongue. When Thanatos finally pulls away breathless, Zag’s having trouble catching his own.

“Zag, I—”

“No.”

“No?”

Zagreus shakes his head with a grin. “I can tell when you’re about to apologize, and I can already tell you I’m not going to accept it.” His arms are still tight around Thanatos’ shoulders, and he uses those feet, still held carefully beneath the water, to wrap around the backs of his legs. “You’ve wanted this.”

“But have you.” It’s a question, but it’s phrased as a statement, a matter-of-fact _and herein lies the problem, Zagreus_ communicated only through punctuation.

Zag responds by catching Than’s upper lip in his own. He suckles gently and pulls away slowly, relishing the gasp it earns him. “I’ve thought about it. A lot. But…” He twists his mouth to the side and stares into the sky for words. “I guess this is what it takes for you to show me what _you’ve_ been thinking about.”

“I – you know I am unaccustomed to this, and to tell the _Prince of the Underworld himself_ that you… I…” He shakes his head.

Zagreus treats him to another one of his grins, the grins he has suspected have been confusing Thanatos more than any plot or intrigue in this world or below ever could. He leans up and navigates past a cascade of shining hair to whisper into his ear. _“Well, you have me here now, don’t you? So show me, Than.”_

He can hear Than’s breath stop. _“Show you.”_

_“Show me.”_

The arms around him tense. _“Are you certain?”_

_“Please, Than.”_

_“But you’re trapped. Helpless.”_

_“Hardly. I could jump into the water. I could come back up and die like I was gonna in the first place. Hey, in a pinch, I could call the fury of the Olympians down on you. Makes you feel safer though, thinking I can’t go anywhere, right?”_ He splashes at the water with his feet to illustrate his point. _“So… pretend I can’t. Pretend I can’t get away, and Show. Me. What. You. Want.”_

Thanatos swallows and nods, taking in a deep breath. Zagreus, by way of encouragement, buries his hands in that silky hair and pulls Thanatos in for a long kiss, this time taking his own tongue over the back of Than’s teeth. The way Than melts into him tells him a great deal of what he needs to know already.

He pulls away to lie back down. He puts hands behind his head, exposing his chest and his sides. “Well?”

Thanatos starts with his hands. Zagreus feels him tracing his shoulders, top to bottom. He kisses beneath Zag’s chin – so _light_ – before moving downward, running his hands over Zagreus’ sides, where his raised arms expose his skin on one side. Than’s fingers are cool against his warmth, but _oh, so soft,_ as they move along, learning his body for the first time. 

Zagreus splashes beneath the water and uses his heels to pull Than in closer, relishing the sizzling sound it makes when he moves them, and several delightful new sensations run through his body as side effects of Thanatos’ abdomen pressing firmly into the space between his legs. They’ve always been good at working together, but here, with Than in charge, and Zagreus bound determined to keep it that way, this is a new level of… heh, collaboration. Thanatos shoots him a subtle smile and allows his fingers to brush lightly across a nipple on their way elsewhere, and Zagreus loses focus entirely for a moment, gasping. _Guess Than’s learned a new secret there…_

Spurred on by the reciprocation, Thanatos, a determined glint in his eyes, attempts to give this area some extra attention, but he hits a snag – Zagreus’s chiton is belted tightly to him, and there’s not much of anywhere it can go unless—

“Get it off.” Zag’s voice is a hoarse whisper, but he’s sure his intentions are clear as he lifts his hips, and Than takes the hint, undoing the clasp of the belt and casting it aside. Zag grabs the loose garment by the bottom and pulls it off himself, tossing it near the belt with a grin. He returns to pull Thanatos back in for a deep kiss, a kiss that lingers as Thanatos’ hands find their way across the newly bare skin. He moves downward, catching the skin at the base of Zagreus’ neck in his mouth, pulling hard as he tastes it, sucks, licks it with a flat tongue, and goes back for more.

Most of all, Zag thinks, what Than seems to want is _more_ , and Zag is not complaining about that one bit. He’s glad to be on offer today, and when he moans and nods, Thanatos’ enthusiasm only increases. Which, of course, only makes him moan more, whether he tries to or not. Funny little symbiosis, that.

Thanatos seems to be taking an interest in his chest now. He traces the outline beneath the muscle, back and forth, until he decides to begin slowly climbing the soft curvature of skin with his mouth. To Zag’s mild dismay, he avoids the nipple and veers upward, toward his collarbone.

He returns, back down, increasing in intensity, until he’s back at the edge of an areola. Only then does he let his tongue get involved, licking a _tantalizing_ circle around the most sensitive target in the center, the one Zag is starting to wish beyond wish that he would just _find_ and _get it over with_ , and – when he finally does catch the round, pink flesh of those nipples in wet lips and a pinch of fingers – the groan that comes out of Zagreus surprises them both.

Than’s eyes snap up to meet his, and Zagreus brings his hands forward, presses the silvery head back into him, managing only a _“Please”_ – but that is enough. Thanatos’s tongue begins exploring, finding every minute change in his topography. Sometimes he presses his entire mouth over as much surface as it can manage and pulls back, and just when Zagreus has decided that this, right here, is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, Than proves him wrong by stiffening his tongue and probing every angle, finding every tiny crevice, and no, _this_ is the best thing, this is, this is… until of course he switches sides and raises the bar again.

After several minutes of administering this honey-sweet torment, Thanatos is growing restless, apparently. He begins making his way down the skin of Zag’s stomach, the skin taut over his muscle but sensitive. He pulls at the skin with his mouth, teeth barely grazing, the wet line he is slowly creating making Zag shiver as the heady breezes of the mortal realm hit it.

He moves only as quickly as he cares to, Zagreus notices – _typical._ He’s really beginning to wish Than knew how to hurry up and get on with it already, though with _what_ he can’t quite be certain – and in this position, it’s hardly for him to complain about. Thanatos, for his part, is following the natural line alongside Zag’s abs down as it nears his belly button, tracing the same line down the other side with light fingertips.

When Than’s hands have reached Zag’s hips, again, he pauses, still gripping, out of breath.

Zag lifts his head. “Need a break?”

“Ha…hardly. But…”

Zagreus glances down. Pressing at Than’s chest is a _deeply_ evident bulge outlined by his red leggings. “Well, not that I can tell you how to do your job. But if I were you, I’d rip these trousers off my body, and I’d start by taking off those greaves first. At my ankles. You know, _the ones with the clasps at the backs_ …”

“Your permission.”

Zag sits up, feeling the cold water lapping at his ankles, and pulls Thanatos in until their noses are nearly touching. “Yes. My permission. And, if necessary, my pleas and entreaties.”

Thanatos nods, hesitating, and Zagreus rolls his eyes.

“I can’t get them myself from here, Than.”

Thanatos kneels, the clear waters of the Grecian Styx soaking his own dark leggings through. Zagreus braces himself as he feels fingers carefully feeling for the release of each greave, unhinging them and removing them. Thanatos lays them on the grass next to Zagreus one at a time. Zagreus flexes his ankles and his calves, and Thanatos seems to be trembling as he returns.

 _Y’know, I might be impulsive, but at least I don’t think so much I miss my chances._ “Hey, Than?”

He shakes himself back to reality. “Yes.”

“Get me out of these things.”

Together, they work the red tights down. Thanatos disappears for a moment, fumbling to get them off with Zag’s feet still beneath the waters. If the air was heady against Zagreus’ skin before, it’s absolutely _tingling_ around his newly exposed erection. He is glad for the soft, warm cloak at his back, a counterpoint to the cold waters at his feet.

Thanatos reemerges soaked head to toe, and only then does Zag realize that he has _submerged_ himself just to get those wet leggings off of him without exposing a stray foot to the atmosphere. With his hair plastered to the sides of his face, Thanatos looks younger, and Zagreus can’t help but laugh.

Thankfully, Thanatos joins him, and Zagreus lets himself sit, tugs at Than’s chiton, and together they remove this as well. Zag _fully_ enjoys this view, and he’s pretty sure it shows on his face.

“More of this?” Than is leaning over him, his face brimming with affection and mild wonder, and Zagreus leans up to kiss him in response.

“Please.”

Thanatos moves downward, and to Zagreus’ surprise, instead of moving toward the obvious areas, he kisses the inside of his calf. Curious, Zagreus watches through half-lidded eyes as Thanatos moves upward, gently pushing his knees apart as he kisses his way along Zag’s inseam, finger-length by finger-length _._ Zag feels himself shiver involuntarily and lies back as he is spread further open. He realizes he’s made himself an offering to the god of death, not in the abstract but in absolute reality – a god who, soaked through and yearning, is coming slowly up the inside of his thigh to claim his prize.

As he reaches the top, Thanatos pauses. “My cloak. In it, there are…”

“Than?”

“Oils. Left at my altar in Pherae. It’s not important, only—”

“Only it’d be useful here, you think? Got any specific plans in mind, then?” Zagreus hopes his sarcasm masks his nerves as he feels around behind him, stretching along the soft-spun wool until he comes to a hard lump in the fabric. He fishes blindly and returns his hand with a small glass bottle, and hands it to Thanatos. “Good offering.”

“I don’t usually get them.”

“Well, blessings to that mortal, hey.” Zag grins and lies back, eyes closing, and his smile is swallowed in a gulp of pleasure as he feels Than’s oiled fingers wrapping lightly around the top of his shaft, slowly sliding downward with a twist around, leaving a thin trail of oil in their wake each time. It is both sublime and completely unexpected, and he’s almost touched. Thanatos repeats the action again and again, avoiding the head itself, and Zagreus is beginning to wonder, in his lust-clouded mind, if Than is really just this intrigued or if he’s being anointed for some kind of ritual. 

Finally, Than lets out a breath and wraps his palm around, running up, full, all the way to the tip, then pausing – Zagreus thinks, with what little wisdom he has left to spare at this point, to feel the skin between his fingertips, before running back down again, the light tug at Zagreus’ foreskin making him gasp. When Than does this again, he groans, soft and low. At the third, he feels uncertain as to whether he still has a physical form at all.

But Thanatos pauses here, and Zagreus, breath catching, gives him a questioning look.

“I want to join with you, Zagreus. To feel the two of us as one. To feel myself inside of you, if you would permit me the honor.”

“Glad you finally worked out how to tell me what you want.”

“Zagreus?”

He allows himself a moment to reflect on the golden radiance of Than’s features right now, tries to absorb the gentle, desperate appeal in his eyes, tries to memorize every hair sticking to his sharp features. Then, slides forward to rest himself at the edge of the riverbank, and lies back. He opens himself as far as he can comfortably manage, his feet far to either side.

“I’m yours, Than.”

Thanatos spreads his oils generously across a finger – a rather _thick_ finger, Zagreus notes, and wraps himself around Zagreus’ torso from the side. He reaches up with his free hand and strokes Zag’s hair. He kisses his lips, softly, then slides down and rests his head on Zagreus’ abdomen as his right hand feels along the crease of his pelvis, down, its tip pressing against his opening, and already Zag knows he’s never felt anything like this before – but he’s sure as hell ready for it. The finger runs gentle circles and, when he relaxes for a moment, finds its way inside him to a knuckle. He gasps and nearly retreats, but his burning desire and his feet in the water compel him to stay. He breathes out again and nods to Thanatos, who moves in little circles again – he can _feel_ it here, _really_ feel it – and Zag pushes himself down further at his next breath. As he feels more of that finger penetrate, for a moment, he sees the scene from above – his own body, spread wide here on the banks of the Styx, Thanatos beginning to ravish him – and all he can do is moan softly: “ _More, Than. More._ ”

Thanatos keeps pressing, and the finger slides the rest of the way in. Zag knows his lips are parted because he’s parched. When Thanatos crooks that finger, he yelps with pleasure, as though a part of him had been touched that even he didn’t know had existed until just now.

_“Than.”_

Thanatos stretches up to kiss Zagreus’ lips without stopping, filling Zag with two very different twin sensations. Than returns to the area to which he is now bound, kissing Zag’s stomach, still moving, still within him.

“More?” Thanatos’ voice is a raspy husk, and it does Zagreus’ heart good to know Than’s as close to losing it as he is for once.

“More.” No sarcasm now. Just the truth.

Thanatos slowly withdraws and returns with much more of the oil on two fingers, finding his way in much more easily this time, filling Zagreus to the point where he both yearns for as much as Than can give and feels he can hardly take it as it is. They move in and out, in again, slowly spreading on the way out, closer in to return – he can’t see it, but he can _feel_ it, feel it like he can feel the cloak’s seams digging into his back, feel it like he can feel the rhythmic pulsing of his own cock.

_I’ve got to be almost ready. How much can it be?_

These withdraw, and Thanatos buries his face in Zag’s torso as he manages to slide in three, and with this, Zagreus can do very little but grasp fistfuls of cloak within his hands and pant into the strange blue sky as they work him open.

When these retreat, Thanatos stands.

“Yes,” answers Zagreus, without waiting for the question.

Thanatos lowers his tights, and Zagreus is impressed – somehow, the god of death manages to make an _erection_ look stately. 

Thanatos’ face softens into a smile. “Then I know better than to ask twice.” 

He climbs out of the water and onto the cloak with a little difficulty and straddles Zagreus, dripping onto his naked body. He lowers himself slowly, and as their bodies press together, chests heaving, the signs of their mutual arousal sliding together, Thanatos kisses him, kisses his face, kisses his forehead, kisses his _hair_ , kisses his mouth – frantically kisses the disheveled, dark-haired son of Hades with reckless abandon. Zagreus is more than happy to return the sentiment at every turn. For him, reckless comes easy, anyway.

Thanatos finally lifts away. He spreads his shaft with the same slick liquid that Zagreus has come to know _intimately_ well. He messily applies as much more to Zagreus as he can manage one-handed – and then, lowering his legs into the water, he stands and begins to guide himself in.

Zagreus holds on tight to Thanatos’s cloak as he feels the tip press against him and closes his eyes, concentrating on just one thing: _let Thanatos in_. Thanatos adjusts his angle to match the curve of Zag’s body – he can feel this, can see Than’s face without even looking, that piercing concentration, and slowly, slowly they find their space. He feels the tip slide in and breathes as his chest tingles. He breathes again and Than presses more – carefully, though he really needn’t be, not with how ready Zag is. When he moves again, finally Thanatos is buried entirely within him.

Zagreus isn’t sure what to say, but a breathless _“wow_ ” is what comes out of his mouth.

Than looks as shocked as he feels, and nods. “Wow,” he repeats.

“How is it?”

There’s a tremble at his slick entrance, he feels it up through his entire body, and he realizes Than can’t hide a damn thing from him when they’re like this. “You shouldn’t even have to ask that. You feel… you are amazing, Zagreus. Amazing.”

Zag feels his own muscles spasm. “Can you move, Than?”

“Yes.” And with only that, Than’s hands are at his hips, and he hears a soft hum of contentment as Thanatos begins to slide himself out, pausing, then returning, pressing back again. He moves slowly at first, rhythmically. There’s an emptiness as he leaves, only to be replaced with a blissful fullness at his return – and a warmth of which Zag hadn’t realized Than was actually capable. Zagreus moves with him, urging Thanatos onward. Thanatos lays his head on Zagreus again, hands sliding upward, and Zagreus grasps them in his own. He squeezes as Thanatos’ length fills him again, and again, and again, until there is a clear _urgency_ in the action on both of their parts. When Thanatos whines, an uncontrolled, high-pitched sound of pure yearning, nothing on Earth or below it has ever made Zag _want_ something more. He shoves himself down, recklessly, and gasps at the intensity as Thanatos matches him in vigor. And so they pick up, Zagreus setting a fervent allegro, as he learns to time just when that tip will _hit_ him, right in _that spot_ , right when Thanatos looks his wildest, and by god does he want to see Thanatos wilder. At a certain hazy point, neither of them seems to be in control, and all Zagreus can tell through Than’s muffled grunts and his own desperate gasping is that Thanatos has lost all poise, thrusting himself into Zagreus over and over with wild abandon. It’s driving Zagreus to the brink, he can’t help it, and he fumbles his hands up to Than’s wrists, trying to warn him.

“Than, I’m going to – I think you’re making me—” He spreads himself as wide as he will go for Thanatos in one last, desperate attempt, and it pays – the next thrust sends him over the edge, and he feels that familiar rush, and he comes, he comes harder than he can remember coming before, spattering both their chests with salty white, gasping Thanatos’ name as his body flagrantly disregards his own authority. He feels his muscles everywhere pulsing now, and Thanatos groans, grasping him with a shocking strength, Zagreus’ own throbbing orgasm pulling him across the threshold. He gets “Za-” out before it overtakes him, and though Zagreus is entirely unprepared for the sensation of heat rushing him from within, he grasps at Thanatos’ shoulders and holds him, spurns him on until Zagreus is certain that he has had his fill.

Once Thanatos finally pulls out, he looks shaken, a little bewildered, and delightfully disheveled.

“Get up here.” Zagreus pats the cloak, and Than hoists himself ashore, wraps himself around Zagreus’s naked body, and closes his eyes.

They lie together there for some time, the water still lapping at Zagreus’ knees, Thanatos’ head buried in Zag’s shoulder.

“Zagreus?” Thanatos breathes at long last.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For not… mocking me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“And for trusting me with… you.”

“Ah. That, well, that you’ve earned from me, Than. Along with a decent helping of my own feelings.”

“Ah?”

“Yes.”

“Well. In any case, thank you for allowing me to… say my piece, without leaving.”

Zagreus laughs and pulls him in. He splashes at the water with his stupid problem feet and musses Thanatos’ damp hair, looking him in the eye with a mischievous smirk. “Next time, maybe you’ll trap yourself for _me_ , hey?”

Thanatos glows so gold he’s nearly a match for Zag’s crown.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bonus post-credits scene  
> _________________________________
> 
> Zagreus sits up, his head in his hands, deep in thought. After several long moments, Thanatos speaks.
> 
> "Something's the matter, isn't it."
> 
> Zagreus' eyes fly up to meet his with a start. "Your cloak has _pockets_?"
> 
> Thanatos' sigh could re-freeze a pool of magma. "That's what you're worried about?"
> 
> "Not worried. It's amazing. What do you even keep in there?"
> 
> Thanatos hmphs. "Mort, previously."
> 
> "Except now I've got him."
> 
> "Precisely."
> 
> Zagreus leans in, resting his head on the Death God's vast expanse of chest. "I'll have to make you a new friend, I guess. How hard can it be?"
> 
> Thanatos can only laugh. "Do me a favor, my ambitious little prince."
> 
> "Anything for you."
> 
> "Get Athena to help you."
> 
> Zagreus pouts, but he puts no fire into it. "Fine." He closes his eyes. "Damn, though. _Pockets._ "


End file.
